Badili/Main article
Badili is a male leopard. When a vicious leopard named Mapigano drove Badili out of his territory, Badili was forced to flee to the Pride Lands, where he met the Lion Guard. At first, the Lion Guard was willing to drive out Mapigano for Badili, but Kion soon realized that Badili needed to stand up for himself. Under the Lion Guard's training, Badili learned to be confident and strong, and using his newfound determination, he stood up to Mapigano and forced him to leave his territory. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Trouble With Galagos" After hearing from a group of galagos that a leopard has moved into their tree, the Lion Guard proceeds to the galagos' tree, where they see Badili resting in its branches. While the galagos shelter in a nearby bush, the Lion Guard confronts Badili, who tries to put up a brave front until his courage fails him and he cowers before the team. Confused, the Lion Guard questions whether he is the ferocious leopard who had driven out the galagos, and Badili explains that he had not realized that he had been stealing their home. The Lion Guard questions whether Badili has territory of his own, and he admits that he lives in Mirihi Forest, a patch of woodland in the Back Lands. He pushes on to say that he would rather share the galagos' tree than leave, but Kion insists that Badili return to where he belongs. Though the leopard tries several tactics to stay in the Pride Lands, he eventually gives in and follows the Lion Guard back home to Mirihi Forest. Along the way, Badili stalls for time, and Kion demands to know why the leopard is not keen on returning home. Instead of answering, Badili forges ahead of the Lion Guard, returning to his tree alone. As the leopard disappears into the brush, Kion decides to follow him and see why he is acting so strangely. Together, the Lion Guard hides in the bushes near Badili's tree and watches as he is bullied by a fellow leopard named Mapigano. Outraged by Mapigano's cruelty, the Lion Guard rushes to Badili's defense and forces Mapigano to give Badili his territory back. Mapigano begrudgingly leaves, and Badili thanks the Lion Guard profusely for their help. The next day, the Lion Guard is patrolling through Embamba Canyon when they are once more met by terrified galagos. The team returns to the galagos' tree, where they find Badili once more resting in its branches. The team asks him why he had left his territory again, and an ashamed Badili confesses that Mapigano had driven him out again. At Badili's words, Kion realizes that he had made a mistake in having chased off Mapigano himself. He informs his team that Badili must face Mapigano alone to show that he is not afraid and then offers to teach Badili how to stand up for himself. Though hesitant, Badili agrees to train with the Lion Guard. At the start of his training sessions, Badili struggles to act confidently, but over time, he learns to face his fears and be strong and swift. Once fully trained, Badili is tested by the Lion Guard, who question him on what he will do if Mapigano challenges him. Badili passes every test, and the Lion Guard expresses their confidence in his newfound determination. Together, the Lion Guard and Badili return to Mirihi Forest, where the Lion Guard waits in hiding as Badili confronts Mapigano. With his newfound determination, Badili demands that Mapigano leave his territory, but Mapigano simply springs into attack mode, laughing when Badili's confidence begins to wither. The bigger leopard continues to taunt Badili until Badili takes a deep breath and declares that he is not afraid. He then dodges all of Mapigano's attacks and roars for him to leave his territory. Thoroughly intimidated, Mapigano flees, and the Lion Guard cheers for Badili's bravery. With Mapigano gone, Badili admits that he had been terrified, but the Lion Guard reassures him that he had looked nothing short of brave. Ono praises Badili for having stood up for himself, and Badili thanks the Lion Guard for believing in him. Kion quickly corrects him, reminding Badili that he had believed in himself. The Lion Guard then leaves to inform the galagos that they are clear to return home. Personality and traits Despite his ferocious exterior, Badili is friendly and kind. His confidence is very weak initially, as he lets himself be bullied and pushed around, but he eventually learns to stand up for himself. Gallery 2016-08-08-20_51_35.png 2016-08-08-20_57_40.png 2016-08-08-21 04 33.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media Lion Guard Meet Badili! EXTENDED HD Clip The Trouble With Galagos|Badili meets the Lion Guard Lion Guard Find Your Roar Song The Trouble With Galagos HD Clip|Badili learns to have self-confidence during the musical number "Find Your Roar" Lion Guard Badili VS Mapigano The Trouble With Galagos HD Clip|Badili stands up to Mapigano References Category:Main articles